This invention relates generally to means and methods for controlling cockroach infestations in homes, buildings and other structures, and relates more particularly to an insecticidal bait composition and method of its application for controlling such cockroach infestations.
Boric acid powder, i.e., sodium tetraborate, is known to be an effective agent in cockroach control. Commonly, boric acid powder compositions, typically containing about 99 weight percent boric acid, is placed in target areas in which roaches are known to frequent so that roaches are apt to walk through the powder. A roach whose body collects a sufficient amount of boric acid upon walking through the powder soon dies from the poisonous effect which the boric acid has upon the roach.
Compositions with high concentrations of boric acid are unlikely to be directly consumed by roaches. Instead, the compositions kill roaches by an indirect route as a result of the powder adhering to the roach's body. Compositions high in boric acid also present health hazards in buildings and homes occupied by people, and the powdered compositions due to their fugacity contribute to these hazards and to their limited effectiveness over time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an effective insecticide bait composition utilizing boric acid powder for direct consumption by cockroaches.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an insecticide bait composition which is effective in operation and fast-acting.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an insecticide bait composition which avoids draw-backs associated with previous insecticide compositions containing relatively high boric acid concentrations.
This invention relates to an insecticidal bait composition for cockroaches comprising boric acid generally within the range of about 10 to about 40 weight percent, preferably from about 15 to about 20 weight percent, together with an amount of attractant foodbaits for attracting roaches to the composition so they will consume it.
When placed adjacent an area frequented by roaches, the foodbaits of the composition attract the roaches to the composition where it is ingested by the roaches. Thus, the effectiveness of the composition is not as dependant on its placement within the path of roaches or its collection on the bodies of the roaches as is the case with insecticide compositions utilizing a high concentration of boric acid powder. Moreover, the significantly lower concentration of boric acid powder of the composition of this invention makes the composition less toxic to humans than compositions possessing high concentrations of boric acid powder.